“Help! Im stuck in a self insert fanfic!” Act: Aqua
by Send help. Im a stupid derg
Summary: Essentially, My attempt at at least adding to the story, and completing it. If you dont like it, Sure. If you do, Thanks! It isnt as faithful to the original since.. The characters. But i think other stories are fun.
1. Act Aqua: Prologue.

**My first story! Great. Now people might flame me for not sticking to the original...**

**Well, Anxiety aside, I read the original.. And it's been about over a decade since the last update.. So why not! I'll just add a completely TOTALLY unrelated story, Around the same time. And seeing as how the original author didn't specify the year, (Probably because it's around the time he published it) I'm pulling a Persona Q, The characters from the original and this "Act" as I'll call it, come from different times. However, All memories will stay.. As for the two in this act, The ending will have them stay as they are. For they aren't with the main group. Forgive me, I'm putting this out before the actual chapter as more of a disclaimer. The original is very good, And go check it out! Just search up "Help! I'm stuck in a self insert fanfic!" It you'll see!**

**Anyway, About the characters. Similar to the original, Traits between the main character and the author will retain. The main character Aqua, (yes I go by that with close friends rather than my real name, Which is in Spanish) Shares many traits with me, And also with who I created Aqua (Octoling) To be. So, If you hate that Idea, Sorry.**

**With that rant out of the way. Here's the next Literature hell I hate myself for.**

Normally, It would be a normal Sunday. I'd be doing laundry, and playing video games.. Preferably Splatoon, Octopath traveler, Maybe even Hat in time or Bayonetta. Because yes, I like that game for combat.

But, As I was casually eating toast, My parents had the news on.. And something caught my attention, The case of 14 missing kids from 11 years ago, They had returned home, But instead as.. Well.. Furries. Reports and interviews still happened to this day, Even with them all grown up, and the smaller ones now teenagers. Some interviews with them state that.. There were two others from a separate time.. And that inexplicably reminded me of the persona Q series.. And as how I finished everything on Saturday, (Praise thee, Whoever gave us two days on the weekend) I decided to actually, Ask my discord group about it. The conversation went as follows:

Aqua: So, Has anyone seen anything reguarding the.. Well.. The missing kids case from 11 years ago?

Jello (someone else): Oh, Yeah. I saw it once. It's weird.

Nick (Someone else.. Again): They did say in a report, Two of them ended up from a different time, Sorta like Persona Q.

Aqua: That was what I was thinking!

Aiden: You shouldn't have to worry about that. There's no way they could be from our exact time.

Probably 2030 or something..

Aqua: That's possible but.. They said seriously in an interview that they were from 2019. And that they were with them for well over a year.

Aiden: I guess but, I don't think any of us could be taken, Think about it, Out of all the kids in the world, we all have the least amount of chance.

Nick: Possibly.. But anything can happen.

Aqua: Ok, Ok... Well.. Anyway.. Does anyone wanna play Splatoon? There's no more splatfests sadly.. But hey! At least Grizzlco is still going!

Nick: Sure.

Aiden: Why not!

Yknow, I think I should've strangled Aiden. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Well anyway, The day was boring. It went by quickly seeing as how yelling at your friends and making Jojo references and discussing how king crimson might work is pretty fun. The day passed, Around 11 PM, I typed something to my parents, Out of actual worry.. "Hey, I want to let you know, If I ever go missing, Dont worry. You haven't failed, Neither of you have.. I love both of you, And I'll get to you and Dad ASAP if I do go missing." I ended up facepalming at that.. Really? That's so cliche.. But I had sent it at that point.. So no turning back. I ended up just reading some self insert fanfics to go to sleep, As bad as they were, Listening to music actually helped with the amount of grammer errors.. (If This has any, Sorry about that)

Before fallling asleep, I did make sure to wash up and get ready, To prepare mentally for how I didn't have school the next day.. And how grateful I was... But whatever.. I fell asleep... Thinking about what might happen if I did go missing...

** This is probably the ideal chapter length, As I actually am in school, and I get bored wayyy too easy. I'm gonna upload Chapter 2 and this during the same day, I have enough time so why not! I'll try to update every week.. If I don't for more than a few weeks.. I've probably forgotten. So sorry about that.. Well anyway. Next chapter is gonna be pretty obvious due to how the original went.. Even though the conversation on discord went differently... Well, Thanks for reading. And If you hate this.. It's understandable. If you like this, Wow, Ok.. This is only my first Fanfic.. Anyway. See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Act Aqua: Chapter 1

** Yes, I'm still doing this, I was sick however. So this didn't come out as fast as expected.. That's the last time I drink cider... Anyway, This, Like the original.. Is where everything really starts! They won't end up at the village.. But they do have a few close encounters. That's about it.. Let's tip the scales!**

One can simply imagine how irony works.. And right now, I don't know if this is good or bad.. Well, I awoke, Simply to instantly get up. There was sunlight, a breeze, and I was on grass! The grass a vivid green, The sky a deep hue that contrasted the ground.. Yeah, I like Yusuke's character from persona 5! So?

Other than that, I looked down.. And only get a bit freaked out.. I was wearing an annaki evolution t-shirt.. My pants were essentially black, With a stripe of Ocean blue down the sides. My shoes were a dark blue, and resembled Vans, With white soles. I patted my head.. And I couldn't feel my hair, Instead something big, soft, and smooth... with a small tip of it on my forehead.. I was essentially mixed up... I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed.. Or scared.. And then.. On my back, There was something heavy.. Behind me, Was an Inkling.. And two bags. I checked the bag that was behind me.. Camping gear, food, and.. All the weapons my Octoling had in splatoon! Along with a Dust blocker, A pair of red studio headphones, and some Pink trainers with blue laces.. If I didn't know better.. I'd say I was an octoling! I felt my pockets and pulled out a blue octopus shaped phone with a notification "Text message from Mom", I opened it, and found my mom very worried, Asking where I was. Before I responded, I closed the messaging app.. Which somehow looks like the one from persona 5.. And Took a selfie! I found out, Yeah. I'm an octoling, Certainly not in the splatoon universe.. But somewhere. I was a bit frantic.. But I ultimately decided it wasn't that bad! I could've ended up as a wolf with an emo haircut for God's sake. I sent a text and the photo.. "I'm fine.. But I don't think I'm on earth. I actually think I'm.. Well.. Where the 14 kids were, Please don't worry. I'll get back". With that out of the way. I walked over to the person next to me.. And work them up, And when the did.. Their voice told me who they were..

"Let me sleep.. Shut the up!"

Aiden. It was Aiden.

"Aiden, Wake up. This is not a joke."

Aiden:" Wha- Why do you look like an octoling..?

Aqua: Why do you look like your inkling?

I was right, His inkling had the side swept hair and ponytail, Octoshades and a Hawaiian shirt.. And hiking boots.. I was right. It was him! After explaining it to him.. He was pretty skeptical.. But I did tell him that we would get back, No matter what.

And I guess that won him over. just like that, I guess it was official.. We were a group. As we got our stuff to go, He looked in his bag, Another tent, More supplies and more clothes, and A bunch of rollers and octo brushes, and a few close range shooters. I sorta teased him about it. But whatever, As we left, I actually had to take the heavy thing off my back and put it in the bag.. Turns out it was an ink tank, The same one from Octo expansion, But without a bomb. (Hooray, Even though I've never had a test failed) What was strange was how it had speakers.. and how my phone was connected to it. Aiden had his own phone and a similar ink tank to mine. Which was cool I guess.. After walking for a while.. We just decided to make camp and plan out where we would legit go. Seeing as how we actually didn't know where we were.. At around this time, It was 6:00 pm, and I decided we should at least learn how to go into squid and octo form because.. It might come in handy. Turns out, You just really need to think about submerging into ink, and then it just happens. Which saves a lot of trouble. While we were talking about where to go, I opened the map app on my.. phone? No.. I'll just call it how it is, and octophone, and found out there's a literal city to the north, Labeled as "city" (Super imaginative, I know). So, After a mutual agreement, We decide to head there after today, And I estimate it'll take about a month to get there. So, That was that, We went to our tents, And headed to bed, Both of us hoping we could get back home.

** Wow, Uh.. Pretty long and sorta rushed chapter. Sorry about that. But yes, Octoling Aqua is as described, While the inkling Aiden became has some.. Adjustments, But is relatively the same. Next chapter is when I intend on introducing their.. Unique abilities that will let them have a place to STAND in battle! Anyway, I've decided to make most chapters longer, But if some are shorter, Sorry. I still don't know the perfect chapter length yet. But hey! At least we got somewhere.**


	3. Act Aqua: Chapter 2

**Wow uh... Been a bit... I blame persona Q2.. For being a good game.. Anyway.. This is a bit more of filler.. Seeing as how, Next will PROBABLY be the intro for the characters of the original, WHICH YOU SHOULD READ. Anyway... Yeah.. Let's get this started!**

Most people would be shocked and possibly scared in my position.. This was the first thought I had at 7:00 am, The time I usually wake up at when I don't have school... And then I realized, I was happy this way.. Or to be specific, I was happy I wasn't human anymore.. this feeling of fighting for your life, with actual objectives that mattered.. Rather than go through the mostions at school... Was amazing! It felt like I broke a reel of a never ending frame loop in a film... Anyway.. I put on my usual clothes, Washing my Annaki evolution tee, Which is my favorite shirt.. And I head out to breakfast in the lounge...

In the lounge, It seemed pretty nice, A place to let people eat in peace.. That's always great. Anyway.. Out of the assortment of pastries, I get a crossaint and two hard boiled eggs, along with some Coffee... Because I'm always dead in the morning. (Yes I actually like coffee) As I was finishing my pastry and partaking in the second egg... Aiden sits next to me, With simply some scrambled eggs. "You at least could've woken me up.." He said with a tone of annoyance, "Well.. Hey.. At least you slept well.. You were knocked out." I replied with a smirk. As he dug into his plate, I finished mine and put it in the disposal tray. Walking back over, I tell him "When your done, Meet me in the lobby, We should find some sorta fighting gym or something, We need to know the full extent of our stands." He gives a nod and keeps eating.. As I head over to our room and grab what I'll need.. Something rather familiar to me that I found on the road.. I picked it up and looked at it.. Remembering what happened..

_ "Hey.. there's a corpse here!" I say with some suprise.. The corpse has a worn out black Japanese school uniform, the skirt implied it was for a girl, There was a big faded red bow on the chest along with some rusty red hipster headphones and some sorta gun.. labeled SEES. I recognized it instantly.. Aiden was ahead, Waiting on me, I pocketed the gun and kept going, But not before burying the remains and creating a small tombstone.. "Rest in peace, Minako arisato"._

Ending stupid memory of one of personas best girls.. I put the Gun.. Or as it actually is.. Evoker in a holster I found near the corpse. Knowing it's true potential.. It'll come in handy. As I head to the lobby.. Knowing full well he's done by now, Aiden is waiting for me, I nod to him, and we get going.

People think that if you act weird.. Yoy end up being stared at. In our case, We weren't doing anything bizarre.. We just got a bunch of looks from our own Looks, And it's probably understandable seeing as how the populationis a bunch of furries. Anyway, Seeing as how we had to find some sorta fight club.. There was conveniently an entire street of them, Each one was organized by skill, and all I could think of was Pokemon, Each gets harder as you progress. Walking forward a beginner one.. A few uncomfortably buff men walked over and gave us a look, one that said "Your dead", and for whatever reason.. Aiden spoke up "Uhm.. Hi? Is there something you need?" despite the silence that followed.. One, Which resembled a Dog of some sort, Bent down to our level and gave us a menacing glare, "Most newbies can't even get passed us, We are the cutoff for tier 3", Without hesitation all I could say was "So.. 4 is the lowest..?" and all I got was a grunt as a response. GREAT, Now I'm stuck in shonen anime street and even though we want to just.. Train by fighting, It's now a competition, Anyway, They wall off, One saying "Good luck". Aiden simply looked at me and said "Are we gonna have to be buff..? Because that was uncomfortable.." I respond in an annoyed tone: "We have our stands.. So no. And yes, That was uncomfortable.." Giving me a nod in agreement, We walk into the club called "Beginners only" (No suprise, The entire street was Beginners/Average/Masters Only) Where we were greeted by an over enthusiastic Bird "We dont Get many people like you.. Anyway, What can I do?" We reply at the same time but in different tones "Can we sign up for a tournament..?" And a grin about the size of a hummingbirds real wingspan appeared on her.. Mouth? Beak? I'll go with mouth. "Sure! We have one today! In fact it starts in half an hour! I'll get you two registered.. Oh, Right you don't have a fight name.. Do you?" As we shake our heads, She goes to Aiden first "Well, Tell me what you'd like to be called in the arena" And he replies with the most cringe worthy thing ever.. "Golden experience" (Which is a stand in Jojo) And while I get the reference.. I still facepalm in an understandable way, She types in his name, Gets his Info, And then moves to me.. "So, What about you?" And while I rack my brain.. I come up with something.. decent? "Paradigm shift" And while I'm wondering why I didn't go with Something else, I'm sorta happy with that, I tend to change up patterns so it's more sparatic anyway.. As we get registered, We have 10 minutes left, She directs us to the Prep room after giving us our IDs and we head over, And Holy carp, So many Buff people.. I'm not talking Buff.. I'm talking Gregor Clegane, And we were traumatized, However, They gave us looks of pity, Thinking we were easy.. Ohhh how wrong they were. Aiden and I decided what to use our stands for, I said I would pull a chocolate Disco for defense, a ball breaker for long range, and Star platinum for short range. He was just gonna go King crimson.. As I felt the evoker in the holster around my waist, I told him, I'd use it. "WAIT, What? How?!" After giving him a brief explanation of persona 3, He nodded and said "Ooooohhh.. Ok.." Afterwards, It was me up first, And I hadn't changed at all, I just had my Evoker in my hand and my stand ready. My first opponent was.. Dear god.. A Wolf, And he looked pretty powerful too.. As the bird lady who was apparently the announcer came up on an elevated platform and held a microphone, I was wondering what would happen if I used it so openly.. It doesn't matter though.. As her voice ring through the stadium I got in stance and waited. "WEELLcome ladies and Gents to the 24th annual Fight tourney! We have a lot of returning faces and a few new ones! Now let's get on with the show!" as she pointed to the wolf "In one corner, We have Doomclaw the wolf!" the crowd gives a loud cheer, She points at me."And in another corner, A newbie, Paradigm shift" All I hear is no one except Aiden clapping in the crowd. "Readyyy... Go!" And Doom lunged for me instantly, I was able to avoid it and I as I retreated to another point in the arena, I pointed the Evoker at my head, The crowd gave a gasp. As I pulled the trigger, I could hear myself say "Persona!" And power surged through me! "I am thou! And Thou art I! From the Sea of thy soul I come, I am Orpheus! Master of the strings!" A humanoid looking Robot with a harp on its back appeared with a blue aura, And Hit Doom over the head with its harp, Causing him to knockout. "It worked.. Yes!" And the crowd went Wild!

After that... Amazing performance, I meet up with Aiden in the Prep area... And black out instantly...

In what I assume is my own mind... I see two options in front of me, Persona... and Stand... I guess I have to choose between the two. However, I decided to try to do something crazy.. I press both at the same time, And Awaken with Aiden standing over me. "Hey, What's Up." As I reply with.. "So.. You won I assume?" He grins "Yeah.. Wasn't too hard. You were out like a light, I used Star platinum to carry you back." No wonder I felt as though I was in a bed... Anyway, I do explain to him what happened.. and he's pretty chill about it, A few days go by.. And we almost forget about the others..

Until one morning, A group of a few teenagers and a bunch of kids walks into the hotel... with a Wolf, Lizard, Deer and what I assume to be the 17 year old.. He looks a bit like a dog... Better see how this goes..

** Ok WELL GOD. This was a bit rushed as well.. And a lot of stuff left out, Yes Aqua has the choice of a stand or persona, No Aiden or the others won't get a Persona. The others won't get Stands, I'm not sure where to go past the last chapter of the original.. But I hope I can get somewhere, Also.. It took me a while to write this which is why it took so long.. So sorry..**

**Anyway, Have a good day!**


	4. Imanidiot,Pleaseskipthischapter

So I made a mistake in uploads and I don't know how to fix it..

This is gonna replace any Uploads I mess up..

I'm so sorry!


	5. Chapter 3

**Ok.. Been a while. I've made some Changes, Aiden keeps his Stand, Aqua moves to Persona.. The Week has been Time skipped... I'm so sorry. I just.. ****Let's just say Persona 3 has a lot to do..**

**And Finalfest.. without further ado.. Here's more to a poorly written story.**

" So.. You think they'll arrive today? "

• Yes, Aiden.. I believe so... •

" Ok... Well.. I'm gonna go get something to eat.. "

• I'll go with you.. •

After getting dressed and having another breakfast, They head out of the city, In the path that a certain group was taking torwards the city..

" See look? "

• Yeah The Giant Tank.. •

" Who does that belong to again..? "

• Some ruffians.. See, They fired at them.. •

" So what happens next? "

• You'll See.. Lots of screaming and Pain.. •

One blood splattered warfare later..

" Yeah.. That's.. "

• A Bit Brutal.. •

" Well.. Lets head back before they see us.. "

• Yeah.. I got my Brush.. •

Back at the Hotel=

• So... Did you want to do something..? •

" Like what? "

• Fight.. •

" Uh.. Where..? "

• I saw an Arena on the way back.. There.. •

" It'll be Unfair though.. "

• I don't care! I have a bunch of Persona's! •

" Fine.. Fine.. "

At the arena=

" People are watching... "

• Yeah.. At least now you can actually fight, Remember middle school? •

" Oh shut it.. Let's go! "

Aiden Dashed Forward with Star platinum Reeling back for a good blow, But the attack was blocked! Then Messiah appeared behind Aqua..

• Ragnarok•

A pillar of flame appeared beneath Aiden, He was sent flying

" You little.. "

• Megidoloan •

A giant Ball of energy fell atop Aiden Midair, Causing a GIANT explosion of Blue.

" Aghh! "

• Oh You'll be fine... Salvation •

As his wounds finish healing the group walks right past.. A few kids stopping to look in amazement and suprise to see something they think Might be human here..

Look!

# Wait but.. They don't exist..? #

~ This is confusing.. ~

As the two look over at the kids and then at each other..

" Well.. Let's get back.. "

• They should be checked in by the time we get there.. We would be safe then.. •

" alright... "

To be Continued


End file.
